Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is accomplished by the use of compositions that form a film after application. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents, which evaporate on contact with the skin or other keratinous tissue, leaving behind a layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives. However, these compositions tend to be uncomfortable for the wearer as the composition remains on the skin or other keratinous tissue as a brittle or non-flexible film. Such compositions may not be pliable or soft, and they may not be comfortable to wear. There may also be a tendency for such compositions to flake off because of poor adherence to the skin or other keratinous tissue. Furthermore, such compositions have a tendency to be tacky, resulting in poor application, spreadability and wear characteristics
The use of fatty phases based on silicone oils makes it possible to obtain cosmetic compositions with long staying power when the oils are non-volatile or relatively non-volatile, namely good staying power over time of the color (no color change and no fading), and transfer-resistant compositions when the silicone oils are volatile, namely compositions that do not deposit onto a support such as a glass, a cup, a fabric or a cigarette, when placed in contact with the film of makeup
However, there remains a need for cosmetic treatment combining a skin-tightening film and a long-wear cosmetic composition to improve the appearance of the skin. As such, there is a consumer desire for topical cosmetic formulations that are effective at reducing the appearance of skin imperfections while simultaneously reducing the appearance of wrinkles.